Hasta donde podemos llegar por alguien
by Sakio Kurosawa
Summary: Yo he querido escribir una historia para raven, para eso voy a probar añadiendo un pj, se que al principio puede que no será interesante es mas creo que ni les interesara, pero si tienen tiempo léanlo y déme su mas crudo y honesto review
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic por: Sakio Kurosawa

Episodio 1

El EXTRAÑO

Prologo:

Un fuerte impacto sacudió jump city eso llama la atención de los titanes, descubren a un misterioso joven que oculta un secreto, y con asombrosos poderes podría ser un digno rival pero… en las condiciones que se encuentra no podrá hacer mucho

Comenzamos…

Era una tarde nublada **_Cyborg_** y **_Chico Bestia_** estaban jugando videojuegos y discutiendo, como es de costumbre, **_Raven _**estaba en la sala pero por el ruido se dirigió a la azotea a meditar, **_Starfire_** estaba comiendo mostaza y viendo como discutían y como jugaban los chicos videojuegos.**_ Robin_** estaba practicando sus técnicas de pelea en el Gimnasio.

Cuando de repente los cielos se nublaron, los rayos empezaron a caer, el mar se alebrestó, una fuerte ventisca azotó la ciudad, y un trueno se bifurcó abriendo una especie de portal a otra dimensión, **_Raven_** como estaba en el techo intenta avisar a los chicos del fenómeno que estaba pasando, pero le llamo la atención voltear primero a ver el vórtice pero difícilmente veía lo que pasaba dentro, noto que entonces el vórtice se empezó a cerrar poco a poco, con lo que veía podía ver a dos siluetas peleando, distinguió a un ángel o algo similar, pero cuando intenta enfocar la vista un fuerte choque de luces la segó, dicha luz fue provocada por el impacto de poderosas fuerzas, instantes después intentando recuperar la vista alcanzo a ver como una figura salió disparada del vórtice, pasa por encima de ella y derrapa con el agua hasta chocar con una pared del puerto.

El vórtice se cerró al momento que la figura impacto con el muelle; **_Robin_** se puso a observar por la ventana mas cercana que tenia, pero casi no distinguía lo que pasaba afuera puesto que la lluvia no la dejaba ver bien. Unos minutos después cesó el viento y la lluvia se convirtió en llovizna, en ese momento cayeron dos plumas donde estaba **_Raven,_** una pluma negra y otra blanca, por alguna extraña razón ella las recoge y decide guardarlas, voltea a ver donde había sido el impacto de la figura pero un barco le tapaba la vista. Entonces va a avisar a los Titanes de lo que había pasado omitiendo algunos detalles de lo que vio.

No paso mucho tiempo para que salieran a investigar lo que había pasado, al llegar a donde fue el impacto vieron la pared derretida y el piso totalmente agrietado, notaron un rastro de huellas indicando que alguien mojado había caminado por ahí.

Donde las huellas acababan, el piso estaba hirviendo, **_Cyborg_** analizaba la zona junto con **_Robin _**pero no encontraron mucho, como si lo que se había impactado allí se hubiera desvanecido. Dos días después estaban los Titanes en la sala haciendo hipótesis de que había pasado, a excepción de **_Raven_** que estaba leyendo un libro a un lado del grupo;

**_Chico Bestia:_** viejo te lo digo fue un mutante radioactivo que vino de otro mundo a chuparnos el cerebro.

**_Starfire_**: yo pienso que fue un alíen que se estrello pero se fue al instante a su planeta.

**_Cyborg_**.: yo apuesto a que fue una masa radioactiva que se disolvió al salir del agua.

**_Robin_**: yo no creo que lo que dijeron allá pasado lo que si les puedo apostar es que algo se estrello y se quemo ahí mismo.

En eso sonó la alarma, y les informan que están atacando el centro de la cuidad; 5 mounstros que parecían ser de un extraño fuego color negro.

Los titanes salen de inmediato para solucionar el problema.

Cuando llegaron al lugar observaron sorprendidos a las extrañas criaturas, eran algo que nunca en sus vidas habían visto, pero a pesar del asombro, **_Robin_** grito: ¡Titanes, al ataque! **_Starfire_** les lanzaba bolas de energía y no recibían ningún daño, **_Cyborg_** les disparaba con su rayo y parecía que les daba mas fuerza a los mounstros, **_Chico Bestia_** los aplastaba transformadose en elefante pero no pasaba absolutamente nada, **_Raven_** con sus poderes obscuros atraía las cosas a su alrededor y los encerraba y aplastaba en unas esferas de energía negra pero aun así solo les hacía un pequeño daño, **_Robin_** con su tubo de metal los golpeaba y no pasaba nada!!

Se dieron cuenta que ellos estaban buscando algo por que, mientras combatían siempre había un mounstro que se volteaba a todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Los moustros de repente se enfocan en la pelea y se preparan para atacar pero en ese justo instante se ve un dragón negro cruzando el cielo, que empieza a girar para estrellarse justo arriba de uno de los moustros provocando una fuerte explosión…

Se esperan a que se disperse el humo de la explosión y en lo que se desvanece empieza a aparecer un joven envuelto en una capa y capucha negra con una cruz dorada del lado derecho de la capa y un medallón de **_jin yang_** que sujetaba la capa y al intentar ver sus cara solamente se veía la oscuridad provocada por la capucha y unos ojos blancos que reflejaban odio y tristeza… entonces de inmediato descubre sus manos y empieza a formar una bola de pura energía obscura que le lanza a un mounstro pobrocando que explote, los otros mounstros reaccionan y empiezan a atacar al joven misterioso lanzándole bolas y rayos de fuego negro. El joven misterioso intenta esquivarlas pero uno de esos rayos le pega en la cara, El se enoja y un aura negra envuelve a uno de los mountros e implota!!, de inmediato voltea a ver a otro y saca las manos otra vez de su capa y un mounstro empieza a arder en llamas pero, obviamente no surte ningún efecto en el, entonces con una reacción rápida le suelta un golpe al mounstro lanzándolo con el otro que quedaba dejándolos aturdidos del impacto y en un solo lugar a los dos, entonces ve un hidrante y lo destruye con una bola de energía, el agua empieza a caer sobre los moustros los titanes se dan cuenta que el joven estaba dirigiendo el agua apropósito y en un instante lo que parecían gotas de agua se convierten en cristales de hielo y como si fueran miles de flechas las cuales les empiezan a caer a los moustros provocando así que se destruyan los dos últimos juntos.

Los titanes inmutados lo ven y **_Robin_** le pregunta…

**_Robin_**: ¿Quién eres?

el joven misterioso se guarda las manos en su capa y dice

**_Joven misterioso_**: ………..mi nombre es **_S.G.K._**

le pregunta C**_hico Bestia_** que nombre es ese y les responde.

**_S.G.K_**: …..No es un nombre pero así me puedes llamar.

Entonces se sienta en el piso, los titanes lo ven con encelo y **_Chico Bestia _**le pregunta otra vez

**_Chico Bestia_**: ¿Que estas haciendo?

a lo que responde **_S.G.K. _**sarcásticamente.

**_S.G.K._**: descanso o es que acaso no lo notas?

**_Chico Bestia_** le sigue preguntando

**_Chico Bestia:_** ¿Por qué?

y el otra vez le responde sarcásticamente

**_S.G.K._**: porque estoy cansado y cuando uno se cansa pues tiene que descansar no crees?

el **_Chico Verde_** se altera y le dice

**_Chico Bestia_**!Por que no te vas a descansar a otro lado! no se en tu casa por ejemplo en ves de estar descansando a media calle destruida viejo.

**_S.G.K.: _**no tengo hogar ni adonde ir por eso me pongo a descansar aquí, ingenuo niño verde.

**_Cyborg_** empieza a discutir con C**_hico Bestia_** sobre que clase de preguntas hace y lo absurdas y estupidas que son. Entonces **_Starfire_** pregunta.

**_Starfire_**: ¿De donde eres?

**_S.G.K._**: No soy de aquí, pero me marchare de aquí si Uds. lo desean.

**_Robin_**: no quédate si así lo quieres.

**_S.G.K._**: …. Mejor me largo

**_Robin_**: espera! dinos una cosa mas, ¿Cuando llegaste a la ciudad?

**_S.G.K._**: ………hace unos días.

Y se marcho abriendo un pequeño vértice negro que lo transporto a otro lugar, los titanes confundidos regresan a la torre y se ponen a pensar quien era ese joven y porque era tan extraño **_Chico Bestia_** empieza a contar entusiasmado de nuevo lo que vio pero los demas no prestan atención por estar pensando quien es?.

Pocos días después en la tarde **_Starfire_** le estuvo insistiendo en todo el dia a **_Raven _**de salir juntas a dar un paseo en la ciudad hasta que ella final mente accediera, de arrato cuando caminaban por el centro las dos **_Starfire_** empieza a distraer a **_Raven_** y no se fijaron que pasaban por un callejón cuando una explosión se escucha por ahí y ven al joven extraño muy malherido y con mucha sangre en su vestimenta como si se la hubiera pasado peleando desde aquel día entonces **_Starfire_** reacciona y grita.

**_Starfire_**: ¡!S.**_D_**.K!! estas bien.

El escucha y le corrige.

**_S.G.K_**: Soy **_S.G.K!!!_**

Y le lanza una bola de fuego a **_Starfire_**, ella reacciona y la esquiva y se pregunta ¿porque las había agredido? después de lo ocurrido ven caer un cuerpo sin cabeza, envuelto de llamas negras y desvaneciéndose en el piso…

**_S.G.K._** : Ya no hay mas, están a salvo.

**_Starfire_**: tu me salvaste.

Y**_ S.G.K._** al estar tan débil se desmaya, en eso **_Raven_** y **_Starfire_** lo llevan rápido a la torre a curarlo.

Cuando llegan, C**_yborg_** muy extrañado empieza a decir.

**_Ciborg_**: ¿que paso?¿ que le hicieron o que le ocurrió?.

**_Starfire_**: lo encontramos muy herido cuando unos moustros lo atacaban hay que atenderlo rápido.

**_Cyborg_** se prepara para atenderlo.

una ves en las sala de operaciones le empiezan a quitar las cosas que traía, cuando le quietaron su capa se sorprenden de ver que el apariencia que da no es a como se ve con ella puesta, El es un joven de pelo negro y largo, de inmediato notan que trae una antifaz que le tapa casi toda la cara solo se podía ver boca, el antifaz tenía una quemadura (la que le dejo el moustro el primer día)… portaba una camisa de manga corta color negra con una insignia puesta al centro de la camisa, un anillo de oro con unos símbolos extraños y también un collar con dos cruces una de oro y otra de plata, pantalón de mezclilla negro, botas negras, dos pistolas de recarga a los costados de las botas, una katana en su lado izquierdo de su cintura, una arma extraña de lado derecho de su cintura y dos espadas extrañas en su espalda, etc.

Mientras le quitaban las cosas le iban a quitar el antifaz para saber como era su rostro pero **_Robin _**los detiene diciendo

**_Robin_**: No! No se la quiten, la tiene puesta por algo respeten su identidad!!

En fin, no se la quitan y lo comienzan a atender.

Fin del episodio 1

Comentarios

Como ven este es el episodio 1 espero que les haya gustado y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Bueno mi primer fic ya que lo he leído no quedo como quería y sin mencionar que estaba largo y reiteraba mucho por eso lo he vuelto a empezar con correcciones y mejoras, solo espero que les guste.

El episodio 2 les aseguro que lo subiré con la brevedad posible.

Espero que les aya gustado el episodio 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic por: Sakio Kurosawa

Episodio 2

Despertar

Resumen:

Después de haber encontrado al joven misterioso en un estado deplorable lo empiezan atender pero el se repregunta donde esta y los titanes lo empiezan a interrogar.

Comentarios:

También este "fanfic" tiene puntos de vista de personajes

(en los puntos de vista todos los paréntesis es para continuar la narración)

Aquí se aplica el primer punto de vista de un personaje

Continuamos….

Después de que atienden a S.G.K el despierta y se pregunta.

(Aquí comienza el punto de vista de **_S.G.K._**)

S.G.K.:

Ya estoy despierto… pero que… ¿en donde rayos estoy? Que lugar tan extraño es este…, (S.G.K. se toca la cabeza e intenta recordar) lo último que recuerdo es estar eliminando a los fantasmas de Panzerwurst (mounstros de llamas negras)… ¡aaaa! pero como me duele la cabeza no puedo recordar bien ¡aaa ooo! Como me duele el cuerpo… ¡eh! escucho ruidos, (se levanta y empieza a meditar sobre la situación) ¿Por qué tengo esta bata blanca y estos vendajes? ¡Eh! ¿y mis cosas? no tengo mis armas!, pero mi mascara!! (Se toca la cara) uuf! La tengo puesta pero estoy casi vulnerable y no se cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que me desmaye.

Haber me tengo que relajar y pensar en lo que he hecho desde que llegue a este extraño lugar.

Caigo en los muelles y de inmediato busco un lugar en donde descansar pero mi dinero no existe y no puedo pagar comida ni hospedaje, no se como han llegado pero solo me la he pasado destruyendo fantasmas de Panzerwurst… tras haber pasado hambruna y malas noches me he debilitdo mucho y he estado comiendo lo que me sobro de Seinegal… después me doy cuenta que ya solo quedaban 3 fantasmas de Panzerwurst y tenia que destruirlos, pero he estado tan débil cada ves que acababa con uno el otro se me hacia mas difícil, cuando me di cuenta me emboscaron los tres en un callejón pero los primeros 2 los aniquile usando casi toda mi fuerza que me sobraba y cuando buscaba al tercero al voltear solo puede alcanzar a distinguir dos siluetas pero… no las pude ver bien... al estar tan cansado y malherido… en ese momento recuerdo que me llamaron y voltee a ver quien me llamaba y lo vi en ese instante:… que es eso que las persigue!!?... acaso es … demonios es un panzerwust! ¿Que hago?... no hai de otra reuniré toda mi energía para lanzarle una bola de fuego!!...Aaaaaaaahhhh!!!! Muereeeee!!!... no recuerdo mas pero creo que lo elimine pero si me dije en ese instante en mi mente:… estoy… tan… débil… que… que… ya no puedo.… Más… es todo lo que recuerdo… (Segundos depuse S.G.K. se recuesta en la cama) que por que ¡haaaaaaa! (en ese momento le da un fuerte dolor que lo desmaya dejándolo otra vez en cama).

S.G.K:

Eh vuelto a despertar, no tengo idea de por que me dolió tanto el cuerpo y cuanto tiempo a pasado… ya he perdido la noción del tiempo… he pero si es cierto tengo que encontrar mi collar con cruces… mas que nada por lo que significan para mi… ¿donde rayos estará?... ¡he! es verdad. (se quita la bata y se intenta fijar en el tatuaje de la espalda de un dragón negro y un tigre blanco, lo vendajes no lo dejaban ver pero no siente ningún cambios en su tatuaje, y en un segundo se baja un poco los vendajes de la espalda para sacar unas alas y ver que no hayan sufrido cambios, las alcanza a sacar pero en ese momento cuando se percata de algo) mmh!... alguien viene…será mejor guardar mis alas, no quiero que me vean así… tengo que prepararme para recibir a mi visita que se aproxima (el crea un pequeño vórtice de energía obscura para saber quien venia, pero estaban muy cerca y no lo alcanza a notar, solo apenas distinguió que venían dos personas, un joven y una muchacha, entonces rodea sus manos de energía obscura y espera).

****Termina punto de vista de **_S.G.K.)_**

Se empieza a abrir la puerta y **_S.G.K._** ya estaba listo para atacar pero se detiene a reflexionar y decide no atacar pero sin bajar la guardia… en voz un poco baja dice

**_S.G.K_**.: No… ya no más sangre derramada en vano…

Bajó sus puños, y entra un joven de pelos parados con capa negra y antifaz que le pregunta:

**_Robin_**: ¿Estas bien?

(**_S.G.K._** responde)

**_S.G.K.:_** y tu quien eres para preguntarme eso?... yo no respondo a desconocidos!...

**_Robin_**: hey tranquilo, soy amigo…

**_S.G.K.: _**Amigo!!? JA! Si ni siquiera te conozco!!... pero aun así te agradesco por preguntar

**_Robin: _**entones como te sientes.

**_S.G.K_**: ¿que por esto? esto no es nada, eh estado peor…

**_Robin_**: entonces ya te sientes mejor.

**_S.G.K_**: …, see… muy bien… ya me voy!... les agradezco por su ayuda … ah y otra cosa… a mi no me gusta deber favores así que si hay algo que pudiera hacer por Uds.?

**_Robin_**: si hay algo que puedes hacer.

**_S.G.K: _**¿que es?

**_Robin_**: ¿Quién eres y de donde vienes?.

**_S.G.K.: _**responderé casi cualquier pregunta que tengan de mi.

En eso entran los demás chicos y le preguntan a **_Robin_** lo que estaba pasando.

**_Robin_**: no esta pasado nada, acabo de entrar y el solo me estaba agradeciendo por la ayuda.

**_S.G.K_**: si yo ya me iba, nada mas antes de irme una ultima pregunta ¿Dónde estoy?.

**_Cyborg_**: te encuentras en la enfermería de la torre.

**_S.G.K: ¿_**no****es un hospital militar?.

**_Cyborg_**: no es un hospital militar más bien como una enfermería casera.

**_S.G.K._** suspira de alivio… mientras ellos lo ven como bicho raro y le pregunta **_Starfire_**

**_Starfire_**: ¿Por qué preguntas eso?.

le responde nuestro joven herido…

**_S.G.K_**: Estoy en un lugar desconocido y todo lo que conocía ya no esta… y si las personas son como en mi mundo puede haber gente que se aprovechen de mi condición deplorable en la que me encuentro, pero tan solo espero haberlo perdido todo… si es así me alegro pero… ¿Quienes son?... díganme!! Tan solo les he respondido por el trato que ise con ese joven de ahí.

los jóvenes titanes responden:

**_Cyborg:_** yo soy **_Cyborg._**

**_Chico Bestia:_** yo soy **_Chico Bestia_** el mejor del grupo. y el mas guapo aunque déjame te digo que tu no me agradas nada eh!...

**_Starfire:_** yo soy **_Starfire _**mucho gusto****

**_Raven:_** yo soy **_Raven._**

**_Robin_**: - yo su líder **_Robin…_**

Cuando S.G.K iba a responder le interrumpe **Starfire** diciendo

**_Starfire_**: ¡yo se quien! eres S.**_J_**.K.

le corrige **_Raven_**

**_Raven_**: el es **_S.G.K._**

les dice nuestro joven aturdido

**_S.G.K._**: ¿Cómo saben mi he… nombre?

**_Starfire_**: nos lo dijiste en aquella ocasión hace unos días,

**_Raven:_** también no lo dijiste en el callejón ayer.

**_S.G.K_**: entonces… ¿ustedes eran a las que los monstruos iban a atacar por la espalda? **_Starfire_** se apena y **_Raven_** le dice.

**_Raven_**: nos descuidamos eso es todo!!.

**_S.G.K_** suelta una pequeña sonrisa y hace que se ponga roja **_Raven_**

**_S.G.K_**: bueno ya no les quita mas tiempo como les estaba diciendo muchas gracias por su atención…

**_Raven_** lo interrumpe preguntándole

**_Raven_**: ¿Por qué estas aquí y como llegaste?.

**_S.G.K_** se queda callado un instante y dice

**_S.G.K_**: no les voy decir esa información… no es de su mínima importancia, pero para no faltar mi palabra digamos que caí de casualidad…

**_Raven_** se queda pensando y **_Chico Bestia_** pregunta.

**_Chico Bestia_**: ¿De donde obtuviste esos poderes viejo?

**_SGK:_** solo te puedo decir que no es muy agradable tenerlos y cada día son mas fuertes.

se queda pensando el verdoso chico y dice

**_Chico Bestia_**: yo no entiendo como es que no le gustan esos poderes.

**_Cyborg_**: ¿Por qué has venido y que eran esas cosas que nos atacaron en el centro hace unos días?

**_SGK_**: Yo llegué por un accidente, eso les puedo decir y esos moustros se llaman, los fantasmas de Panzerwurst o vida del fuego obscuro, pero haya ustedes como quieran decirles…

**_Starfire_** pregunta

**_Starfire_**: oye, ¿Tus poderes cuáles son? Dinos…

**_S.G.K_**: mis poderes para que quieres saber.

**_Chico Bestia_**: si dinos, ya que evadiste mi pregunta, ya dinos viejo.

**_SGK_**: esta bien mis poderes son dominar el agua, el fuego y controlar algunos poderes de la luz, pero me especializo en los poderes de la oscuridad…

**_Chico Bestia_**: nada mas (sarcásticamente) viejo casi no tienes poderes! ¿¡Que falta!? ¿¡¡Que vueles!!?

**_S.G.K_**: ¡¡Pues si puedo volar!! Creo que es todo lo que deben de saber de mi poderes ¡que no les interese saber mas!.

**_Robin: _**yo creo que es algo que nos incumbe a todos aquí saber sobre ti ya que eres un extraño para todos, pero si quieres continuar luchando contra esos monstruos solo y seguir terminando tan gravemente herido… allá tu…solo tratamos de ayudarte…

**_S.G.K_**: No les voy a decir mas sobre eso pero… pueden seguir preguntando por otras cosas.

**_Robin:_** Dime exactamente ¿Cuántos años tienes, cual es tu verdadero nombre, de donde vienes y dinos con detalle quién eres?

**_S.G.K_** empieza a sudar y le responde

**_S.G.K_**: pues técnicamente vengo de otro mundo y digamos que mi nombre es… **_S.G.K._**, tengo 19 años fui un mercenario por eso tengo tantas armas y que mas les digo no soy el tipo de persona en quien confiar…

**_Starfire_**: entonces eres un extraterrestre como yo.

**_S.G.K_**: algo así, no estoy seguro.

Cuando de repente a **_S.G.K_** le empieza a doler el corazón, un aura negra lo rodea y las cosas en el cuarto empiezan a levitar cuando **_Robin_** y **_Cyborg_** le preguntan: –que tienes- el les contesta ya agitado

**_S.G.K_**: por favor… mi collar… ¡¡denme mi collar!!...

En ese instante**_ S.G.K_** en su mente piensa

**_S.G.K_**: sabia que no duraría mucho…espero controlarme para no matar a alguien…

Fin del episodio 2

Comentarios

Espero que les aya gustado el episodio 2 el episodio 3 lo subire con la brevedad posible.


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic por: Sakio Kurosawa

Episodio3

Visiones

Resumen:

Al haber despertado S.G.K. los titanes lo interrogan, pero el empieza a sufrir un fuerte dolor que si no es controlado podría acabar con todos.

Comentarios

Voy a retomar el capitulo con la ultima frase del anterior episodio

Continuamos…

_**S.G.K**_: sabia que no duraría mucho…espero controlarme para no matar a alguien…

De repente a su alrededor las cosas empiezan a explotar.

_**Cyborg**_: hey tranquilízate viejo.

_**Robin**_: _**Chico Bestia**_ ve atraer su collar ¡Rápido!.

_**Chico Bestia**_ se transforma en un chita y va a traer el collar. Pero los titanes casi no se podían acercar a _**S.G.K**_ ya que las cosas a su alrededor que no explotaban se empezaban a quemar. _**S.G.K**_ cae hincado al suelo y se contiene un grito de dolor intenso, _**Cyborg**_ intenta ponerle una inyección pero la jeringas explota antes de llegar con el, hasta que un minuto después llega _**Chico Bestia**_ y le dice.

_**Chico Bestia**_: ¡¡ya tengo el collar!!

Entonces _**Robin**_ lo toma y se lo lanza ya que no se podía acercarse al joven adolorido, el cual reacciona rápido y lo toma, cuando por fin logra ponérselo, se ve que un aura plateada lo empieza ha rodear y conforme avanza va desvaneciendo el aura negra junto con la plateada, y en unos instantes retoma el control y _**Chico Bestia**_ dice:

_**Chico Bestia**_: ¡viejo eso fue raro!... No lo vuelvas hacer.

_**S.G.K**_: lo siento no volverá pasar… será mejor que me retire, eh ya causado muchos daño…

Entonces se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta cuando _**Robin**_ exclama.

_**Robin**_: ¡Espera! ¡No nos has dicho todo!.

_**S.G.K**_ se detiene y le responde.

_**S.G.K**_: no me siento en condición para seguir respondiendo preguntas…

_**Robin**_: ¡_**SGK**_ espera! una cosa, si nos necesitas usa esto… (Le da un radio de los titanes).

_**SGK**_: gracias.

Entonces aprovecha_** Starfire**_ y le pregunta

_**Starfire**_: ¿A donde vas?

_**S.G.K:**_ no se… no tengo a donde ir, pero por lo mientras revisaré que no haya mas Panzerwurst, después me preocupare por eso.

De repente una fuerte explosión suena, la alarma se enciende y los titanes van a ver que estaba pasando, pero _**Robin**_ se acerca a _**Raven**_ y decide casi en secreto.

_**Robin**_: _**Raven**_ tu sabes donde están sus cosas, dile y quédate con el en lo que regresamos.

_**Raven**_ reprocha diciendo

_**Raven**_: ¿Por qué yo? Que se quede alguien más.

_**Robin**_: porque tu sabes donde están sus cosas con exactitud.

Se marchan, _**S.G.K**_ suspira y dice en vos muy baja.

_**S.G.K**_: ya no voy a fingir mas.

En ese momento _**S.G.K**_ cambia la mirada,_** Raven **_alcanzo a escuchar y se pone a pensar un segundo -que habrá querido decir con eso- y le dice.

_**Raven**_: ven te llevare por tu cosas.

Con una vos muy seria y fría le dice _**S.G.K.**_ a _**Raven.**_

_**S.G.K**_: te he de confesar que mi actitud con tus amigos fue fingida, y ya que no me siento bajo la presión de antes… pedo hablar mucho, mejor… que estoy diciendo mejor olvídalo y llévame por mis cosas…

_**Raven**_: eso a mi que me importa.

_**S.G.K**_. se le queda viendo a _**Raven**_ fijamente mientras caminaban, pero ella se percatay le pregunta.

_**Raven**_: que tanto me miras.

_**S.G.K**_: nada solo me percato de que eres muy bonita.

_**Raven**_ se sonroja, pero no le pareció el comentario y con un tono con un poco de disgusto le dice.

_**Raven**_: aquí están tus cosas.

Abre una puerta y ve sus cosas en un sillón excepto sus espadas, _**S.G.K **_le pregunta a _**Raven.**_

_**S.G.K**_: ¿Y mis espadas? (un poco nervioso).

_**Raven**_: No se…

_**S.G.K.**_: (suspira)… bueno… entonces en ese caso me veo obligado a quedare un poco mas para que me las devuelvan.

En ese instante _**S.G.K.**_ se queda pensando unos segundos.

_**S.G.K: **_no creo que las hayan sacado de sus fundas… si no ya hubiera pasado algo extraño, pero bueno que se puede hacer solo esperar a que me las devuelvan.

_**S.G.K**_ deja su capa en la sala y pasa de nuevo al pasillo, se quita la bata, se viste y equipa sus cosas, pero nota que su camisa esta destrozada pasa de nuevo a la sala en la que estaba y le pregunta a _**Raven**_

_**S.G.K:**_ oye no tienes algo para coser mi camisa o sino es mucha molestia una nueva.

_**Raven**_: no (en un tono cortante)

_**S.G.K**_ se quita la camisa y la mira con odio… acto después la quema en llamas azules, eso provoca la atención de _**Raven**_ nota que su cuerpo a pesar de las heridas y las vendas se fija en el cuerpo del joven pero reacciona, ella se ruboriza un poco pero se dice: -que me esta pasando esa no soy yo- y le pregunta a _**S.G.K**_

_**Raven**_: oye por que las armas.

_**S.G.K**_: para poder sobrevivir.

_**Raven**_: y eso que llevas en la espalda es un tatuaje.

_**S.G.K**_: si lo es porque la pregunta.

_**Raven**_: no por nada.

_**S.G.K**_. se sienta en el piso y se pone a meditar, una aura negra con destellos plateados lo rodea y empieza a levitar, en ese instante el aura desaparece y _**Raven**_ se pone a pensar.

_**Raven**_: pero que extraño es y los mas increíble es que sabe como dominar sus emociones y actitudes, mejor no me pongo a pensar estupideces, aunque no es mala idea meditar un poco.

Al regresar los titanes de su misión notan que los dos están meditando en la sala y dice _**Chico Bestia.**_

_**Chico Bestia: **_este chico es muy raro, no tiene camisa y ya vieron en su espalda se ve como un tatuaje.

_**Raven**_ abre los ojos y saluda a los chicos, _**Cyborg **_le pregunta a R_**aven.**_

_**Cyborg:**_ Ya viste ese tatuaje, ¿alguna ves a vías visto uno como ese antes?

_**Raven**_: no

_**Cyborg: **_y no le preguntaste nada sobre el tatuaje.

_**Raven**_: … no.

En lo que _**Cyborg**_ inundaba a _**Raven **_de preguntas_** Chico Bestia**_ se retira. minutos después _**S.G.K**_ abre los ojos pero no dice nada como si todavía estuviera meditando _**Raven**_ noto que en su mirada a pesar del antifaz solo se percibía un odio profundo, _**Starfire**_ nota que donde estaba meditando había una leve quemadura y en ese momento _**Robin**_ le pregunta a _**S.G.K**_.

_**Robin**_: ¿Qué no te habías retirado?... no es por correrte pero eso dijiste…

_**S.G.K**_: no me fui porque me faltaban unas cosas.

_**Robin**_: ¿Qué le paso a tu camisa?.

_**S.G.K**_: mi camisa ya no servia así que me deshice de ella… solo me faltan las espadas que tenía para poderme retirar.

_**Cyborg**_: yo tomé una… lo siento solo la quería ver pero con las prisas no he podido.

_**S.G.K**_: no hay problema mientras no la ayas desenfundado. ¿Pero quien tomo las otras 2?

_**Cyborg**_: yo solo tome una con un grabado que decía _**"Tenryu"- **_(天ドラゴン

Dragón del cielo).

_**S.G.K**_: pero… ¿las otras 2?.

_**Robin**_ interrumpe preguntando.

_**Robin**_: ¿Y _**Chico Bestia**_?

_**S.G.K:**_ no creo que haya… pero puede ser que el las allá tomado.

_**Starfire**_: yo acabo de ver Chico Bestia en la azotea practicando con unos palos de metal muy afilados.

_**S.G.K**_: ¡esos no son palos afilados! Y por el bien de el espero que no cometa una imprudencia pero díganme ¿como se llega a la azotea?.

_**Robin**_ comprende que algo malo puede ocurrir y exclama.

_**Robin**_: ¡¡¡Rápido!!! A la azotea antes de que ocurra algo.

_**Raven**_ nota que el tatuaje de la espalda de _**S.G.K**_ se ah borrado un poco. Al llegar a la azotea y ven a _**Chico Bestia**_ hincado en el suelo llorando, _**Cyborg**_ le dice.

_**Cyborg**_: te cortaste ¿verdad?.

_**Chico Bestia**_: ¡la maté!.

_**Cyborg**_: ¿que?.

_**Chico Bestia**_: ¡¡Y no dude en matarla!!.

_**Cyborg**_: ¿Qué tanto estas diciendo?

_**Chico Bestia**_: … Me imploro piedad pero no se las di.

_**Chico Bestia**_ se la pasaba replicando por lo que había hecho ya que el no era capas de matar ni a una mosca cuando _**S.G.K**_ se acerca a tomar su espada y le dice.

_**S.G.K**_: tranquilízate niño lo que viste no fue mas que solo una visión así que no te preocupes por nada…ya olvídalo nada de lo que viste paso.

_**S.G.K**_ toma su espada y le dice a _**Chico Bestia**_

_**S.G.K**_: mira siento que hayas visto eso pero lo que viste nuca ocurrirá, solo fue una pesadilla, nada fue real.

_**S.G.K**_ se dice en la mente.

_**S.G.K**_: por eso a la espada tiene el grabado _**"Ryuken"-**_ (ドラゴン

精神 alma de dragón), el sintió el dolor de una persona… que mate.

_**Raven**_ toma la otra espada que es una katana negra pero la suelta rápidamente después de pegar un grito y espantada dijo.

_**Raven**_: ¿¡Qué!?... ¿¡Cómo!?... ¿¡Eso paso!?... Acaso..¿Eso fue real?.. Realmente ocurrió… ¿¡aquí y ahora!?... ¿por que? ¡¡ no lo detuve!!...

_**S.G.K**_: ¡_**Raven**_! Estas bien dime ¿que fue lo que te mostró la espada? ... ¡¡_**Raven**_!! Por favor tranquilízate y acompáñame, (_**S.G.K**_ carga a _**Raven**_ en su espalda y le grita a _**Chico Bestia**_) ¡_**Niño!**_ tu también sígueme, les voy a explicar lo que han visto, por favor alguien tráiganme mi espada, (pero nadie se quiere atrever a tocar esas espada)… mientras las espadas este en su funda no pasara nada.

_**Starfire**_ se anima a llevarla y a guiar al joven hasta a la sala principal.

Ya estando ahí _**S.G.K**_ le pide a Star que se retire mientras recostaba a _**Raven**_ en el sillón, unos segundos después se equipa sus cosas, se coloca su capa y capucha y le pide _**Chico Bestia**_ que tome asiento y que se relaje un poco, que el le explicara bien lo que vio.

Fin del episodio 3

Comentarios

Bueno la he regado en los otros fics pero ahora estoy tratando de leerlos como si no fueran míos para que me de cuenta de mis errores si ustedes se dan cuenta díganmelo y critiquen me de forma sana.

Espero que les aya gustado el episodio 3 el episodio 4 lo subiré con la brevedad posible.


End file.
